


Солнце

by Mitt



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitt/pseuds/Mitt
Summary: Пламя давно должно было угаснуть, но некоторые вещи слишком важны, чтобы быть утерянными в возжигании.





	Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Имени Безымянного нигде не указано, но я позволил себе его придумать)

Белый, иссушенный штормовыми ветрами камень, крошился под ногами.Здесь не было ничего, кроме синевы и камня, солнца и жалящих ветров. Словно ничего иного и не должно было быть на самой вершине мира, ставшей прибежищем остаткам бывших повелителей мира. Всех бывших повелителей. Орнштейн улыбнулся под своим львиным шлемом.  
Сколько эпох промелькнуло мимо в водовороте времени и Бездны. Сколько королевств кануло в небытие, было снесено движением земных костей, разрушено и уничтожено? Память крошилась так же, как изъеденный ветрами известняк в пальцах, пачкая белесым пеплом все вокруг - латную перчатку, поножи, кроваво-алые волосы. И лишь золотистый металл брони все никак не хотел чернеть. Возможно - попросту не мог.   
Наверху, на самой крыше этого мира, дышать было бесконечно сложно. Словно сам воздух был так же изъеден злыми ветрами, выжжен неумолимым солнцем, выметен дочиста от любой тьмы и грязи. Как будто бы именно тут больше не было место всему, что творилось внизу. Ни Бездне, ни тьме, ни гордыне, ни злу, ни прошлому.   
Сколько они шли сюда львиный рыцарь не мог понять. Время закристализировалось, сломалось и наконец перестало что-либо значить. Но теперь Орнштейн знал почему шел сюда, зачем он прошел все эпохи и века, все дороги и все королевства. Зачем видел как превращается в пепел то, что было им дорого. Зачем видел закат мира и почему все самые сильные, нерушимые клятвы были когда-то даны и приняты. Воистину, Гвин был великим правителем и как любой великий политик умел видеть вперед на тысячи, миллионы шагов. И теперь то, что казалось предательством и злом, обретало иные очертания, наполнялось смыслом и являло истинный посыл давно исчезнувшего в пламени Повелителя Пепла.   
Орнштейн шел вперед, проходя разрушенные храмы и застывших каменным сном драконов и виверн. Его броня, золотистыми искрами отражавшая солнце, тревожащая алым плюмажем чистоту белых склонов и стен, была видна издалека. Он шел, как когда-то в Великой Топи, прекрасно понимая, что даже спустя века это осталось тем самым символом войны и смерти. Но крики в небесной вышине не звучали громче, все так же маяча на границе слуха словно шепот легкого ветерка в кронах деревьев.   
Внизу, около полуразрушенного входа в величественный храм, остались его спутники. Никто из них не хотел его отпускать, считая что даже этот остаток пути они должны пройти вместе, прикрывать собой того, кто повел их за собой когда больше было некому вести. Изъеденный Бездной Арториас, проржавевшая в своих навыках и паранойе Киаран, слишком уж верящий в своего предводителя серебряный рыцарь и странная последовательница Арториаса, чья броня навсегда впитала в себя тьму Бездны. Улыбка под львиным шлемом на мгновение стала чуть теплей. Этот путь Орнштейн должен был завершить сам.   
Они казались осколками прошлого, которые нашел какой-то глупый мальчишка, собрал их в потайную коробку как самое дорогое. И забывший о них в тот момент, когда детство сменяется юностью. Несоразмерные, бритвенно острые и в то же время бесконечно древние для мира, они все не были способны остановиться. Возможно, именно на это и ставил старый хитрец Гвин. Возможно, поэтому он так старательно вымарывал имя своего первенца из всех книг, из всех текстов, из всех храмов и статуй. Разрушал любое упоминание, любую легенду, но так и не смог уничтожить последователей Наследника Солнца. А теперь Орнштейну казалось, что и не хотел. Оставил тонкую нить, глупую коалицию мечтателей, которые хранили память о том, кого ни разу не видели, в самой своей основе, в своих сердцах и молитвах. “В тот самый день, когда придет последняя осень, Солнце согреет сильней и милосердней”.   
Просторные, залитые солнечным светом залы, заполненные никому ненужным убранством и окаменевшими, замершими в молитвенной позе останками полулюдей-полудраконов, были тихи и величественны. Тихие звуки шагов вторили одинарным звукам втока, касавшегося отполированных плит в такт шагам. Все вокруг замерло, словно приготовившись к отчаянно-острому броску на пришедшего в эти места врага, который больше не был противником. Бесконечные лестницы и переходы сплетались в геометрически верные фигуры, вели вверх, к самому бескрайнему небу, и Орнштейн шел не задумываясь, какой-то частью своего сердца чувствуя, что идет верным путем. И даже когда из скрытых в стенах ниш вышли замотанные в ткань и металл змеелюди он не отступил. Шел вперед с все так же прямой спиной и копьем, которое использовал как путник использует посох - лишь для поддержки и опоры.   
Ему не нужны были местные сокровища и реликвии. Он не собирался нарушать покой и силу этого места, не желал осквернять веру и спокойствие пика Архидраконов. Ему не было нужды красть из этого места последнее дыхание жизни и свободы, забирать то, что не принадлежало ему ни по праву, ни по предназначению. Драконоборец, который больше не желал сражаться с древними хозяевами мира. Он шел к королю, которому не суждено было занять трон и править своим народом. К богу войны, который более не осенял своей дланью поля брани, не призывал молнии с неба и не дарил благословения воинам идущим в битву. Они все потеряли свое предназначение, стали кем-то другим. Словно символы умирающего, изменяющегося до неузнаваемости мира, переворачивающего все вверх дном, меняющим старые устои. “Ведь за зимой всегда приходит весна. А за ночью - день.”  
Он нашел его там, где воздух темнел под грозовыми облаками. Где сама ткань мира еле слышно трещала разрядами молний и из поднебесья разносилась драконья трель. Сияющие серебром волосы в золотом венце были заметны даже в вышине, как и всегда. Темно-синяя ткань и золото доспехов, тонкие браслеты на сильных руках, несгибаемая фигура - все это Орнштейн мог угадать даже в самой гуще боя, в самом центре празднества и в самой плотной темноте личных покоев. Узнал и сейчас - в самой вышине неба, обрамленную искрами синей чешуи и клекотом штормового зверя.  
Орнштейн улыбался в вихре бури, в средоточии молний и пламени, в штормовых плотных облаках, под ярким безжалостным солнцем. Он улыбался Солнцу, которое нашел спустя столько лет и эпох. Солнцу, лишенному имени и титула, памяти и королевства.  
\- Я пришел, Гвиндэйр. Нам пора.


End file.
